girlsofthewildsfandomcom-20200214-history
Chapter 8
Chapter 8 is the eigth chapter of the Girl the Wild's series. Synopsis Before lunch begins, the teacher informs Jae Gu’s class that within three weeks they have to decide which club they wish to join as partaking in clubs is part of the school curriculum. Jae Gu reading through a pamphlet notices that all the activities are martial arts related and thinks to himself about how he does not like sports and how he will try and get out of joining any of the clubs the school has to offer. He is then approached by a group of girls who ask him if he wants to join their groups, some of the girls even state they will join groups that Jae Gu signs up for. Jae Gu replies that he is not good at sports of any kind. Jae Gu stands outside the Taekwondo club’s door and remembers Dal Dal words from the previous day about having Jae Gu in her club, before imagining himself pulling the tires with Dal Dal yelling about owning Jae Gu.As he is about to walk away he hears a crashing sound and sees a girl with teal long pigtails tripping and dropping her equipment. He questions to himself about whether the girl trip as she is getting up, she trips again. He then comments about how uncoordinated she is, before spotting the Boxing club. He looks through the window to spot Lee Moon Young and Queen partaking in a boxing match which is being watched by many fans of Queens. Moon Young tells Queen she had promised to go easy on her, which Queen remarks as being ‘her line’, before dashing towards Moon Young to attack but is interrupted by a bell which signals the end of the match. Lee Young raises Queen’s arm and tells the freshmen them that both of them were sparring to give them an insight of boxing. Moon Young and Queen discuss about Queen dashing in for the punch before the bell, to which Queen recites that she was going easy on Lee Young. Jae Gu who is stilling looking at the match comments about how amazing Lee Young and Queen are, before being informed by the teal long haired girl that Queen is not a senior, she is instead an S-class fighter which means that she is not a member of any particular clubs but she can partake in any clubs she wants. The girl then comments to herself while blushing about the abilities of Queen as a fighter. Jae Gu startled by the girl asks her who she is and how she managed to sneak up beside him without him noticing. She apologizes stating she only did so to ask for directions but got invested in the fight between Queen and Lee Young. She then asks whether he knows where the Wushu club is; he tells her he is also a freshman and does not know anyone who can help due to having a lack of friends within the school. Dal Dal then appears from the Taekwondo club,frightening Jae Gu. She then asks who the girl is and she replies that her name is Lee Go Seul. Dal Dal asks her is she also trying out for Taekwondo but before Go Seul can respond about wanting to go to Wushu she is ushered into the club by Dal Dal. Inside the Taekwondo club, Dal Dal and Jae Gu stand on a sparring match while being watched by Goseul and members of the Taekwondo club.Dal Dal informs Jae Gu that she does not spar with freshmen but that he was a special exemption to that rule. Jae Gu asks and Goseul try to ask about their individual matters. Dal Dal interrupts their attempts to ask questions and informs them that she is the leader of the Taekwondo club and that anyone who enters her club must do as she says; in their case they have to try out. Jae Gu then informs her that he only wants the check back and nothing more. Before being able to continue talking, Dal Dal demonstrates her ability with a roundhouse kick but stops herself short from hitting Jae Gu and tells him if he wants the check back he will have to spar with her. Jae Gu questions the extent of Dal Dal’s actions before giving her a gentle tap. Dal Dal dramatically fakes the extent of Jae Gu’s tap and pretends to have been knocked over, she then states because he had knocked her over that he was now a welcomed member of the club. Jae Gu in disbelief notices the banners the other members of the club have which welcome him. Dal Dal attempts to hug Jae Gu who tells her to let go. Go Seul then asks again can she have directions for Wushu club, Dal Dal disregards Go Seul’s desire to join Wushu and tells her that she should join Taekwondo and spar with her for membership. Go Seul states that she is not good at taekwondo and wishes to spar with Dal Dal using Wushu against Dal Dal’s taekwondo stating if she wins that Dal Dal has to tell her the directions for Wushu which Dal Dal agrees to. She then asks can she prepare while pulling out a sword, she then states she is ready for combat to the shock of both Jae Gu and Dal Dal. Category:Chapters